vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yunael
Summary Yuna Amasato is a magical girl in Arc 1. She is a college girl who is the twin younger sister of Minael. They have very similar personalities and appearances to the point where they are almost indistinguishable from each other. They mostly act innocent around people and praise them, but in reality they are rude, means and like talking behind people’s backs. She is a member of Team Ruler. When she becomes a real magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project as Yunael, she is mentored by and partnered with Ruler, whom she grows to hate. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-C, Higher depending on the creature she transforms into and/or with Energy Pills Name: Yuna Amasato, Yunael, Peaky Angel Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Magical Girl, College Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (comparable to Snow White), Shapeshifting (limited to living beings), Flight with wings, Statistics Amplification (via item), Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance) and Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects) Attack Potency: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings and can damage each other. She is however among the weakest magical girls in terms of physical ability), Higher depending on the creature she transforms into and/or with Energy Pills Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 Striking Strength: Likely Building Class Durability: Likely Building level (Even regular magical girls can block attacks that can destroy buildings. She is however less durable than other magical girls as she is ill-suited to fighting) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep). Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Energy Pills (x10): A magical item that enhances the user’s strength, endurance and durability for 30 minutes. However, over-consumption may cause heart failure. Intelligence: Average, but very shrewd, manipulative, unforgiving and likes to play dirty. Weaknesses: Compared to other magical girls, she's not very suited for combat (though still capable). Her shapeshifting is limited to living beings. None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 1/5 *'Durability:' 1/5 *'Agility:' 3/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 3/5 *'Magic Experience:' 1/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 3/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Creature Shapeshifting: Yunael's magic is to transform into any living being. The size, shape, and species of the organism don't matter. So long as it's a biologically living being, Yunael is able to transform into it. When transforming, Yunael will gain the physical properties of that being. However, her own physical capabilities and special abilities will not change. Note: Yunael canonically always stays and fights with Minael, and cannot reach her full potential without her, since their powers complement one another. Gallery File:MGRP - Peaky Angels 2.jpg|Yunael's human and magical girl forms, with Minael Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8